


Kite Tenjo x Reader

by InfernityChick



Series: Cute Little One Shots and Scenarios [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Duelling, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernityChick/pseuds/InfernityChick





	Kite Tenjo x Reader

Mr. Heartland called both (Y/N) and I to his office to discuss something about a new number card sighting.  I didn’t understand why he couldn’t just send me. Why did he have to send (Y/N) as well? It wasn’t like I had anything against her, in fact it was the opposite. She was the strongest, bravest, smartest, most trustworthy girl I knew; and I wouldn’t want anyone else to have my back in a duel.  I just didn’t want to see her get hurt like before. (Y/N) had gotten injured while we were training to be number hunters. She insisted that she was fine, and she healed soon after, but when it happened I was terrified. It was strange to me, because that never happened when anyone else got hurt during training.  But it was different with (Y/N), and after that I felt the need to protect her like I protect Hart.

Anyway, as we both walked into Heartland’s office I started to get a bad feeling about this job.  I could tell that (Y/N) sensed it too, because I felt her tense up beside me as we were walking. “Oh, there you two are!” Mr. Heartland exclaimed.

“Just get to the point Heartland.” I said, getting agitated.

“Well, aren’t you as impatient as ever.  Anyway, I need the two of you to go and collect this number together.” Heartland explained.

“Why can’t I just do this myself?” I asked in annoyance.

“Well you see, this number is exponentially stronger than anything either of you have faced before.  I figured sending you two together will double your chances of being successful. Now, I have work to do, so go and get that number you two.” Heartland shooed us out of his office.

“We walked in complete silence until (Y/N) asked, “Do you really not want me to come with you?  Do you think I’m that weak? ‘Cuz for your information, I can take care of myself thank you very much.”  

“It’s not that.  If this number card is as powerful as Heartland says, there’s no telling what could happen…” I tried to explain, but (Y/N) cut me off.

“The way I see it, as long as we fight as a team then no one can stand against us.  Now let’s get going!” (Y/N) cheered as she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the building and into the city.  Let the hunt begin.

We soon found the person that had the number card, so I had Orbital - who was trailing behind us the whole time - stopped time, and our suspicions were proven true.  (Y/N) and I challenged him to a duel, and since he was under the influence of the number he accepted. I enabled my ‘photon transformation’ and the duel began.

**~Skip to the end of the duel~**

It was my turn, and I was going to make sure that it would end this duel.  Thanks to (Y/N), our opponents field was empty, and he had nothing to defend himself with.  However, that came at a price, because (Y/N)’s lifepoints had dropped to 100, and she looked completely worn out.  “PHOTON STREAM OF DESTRUCTION!!” I commanded my Galaxy-eyes. Our opponent’s lifepoints dropped to zero, and I went to take his number and his soul, leaving him laying on the pavement.  I turned back to (Y/N), and she looked up at me with tired eyes.

“Is it over?” she asked.

“Yeah, It’s over.”

“That’s a relief…” she trailed off as she started to topple over.

“(Y/N)!” I dashed back over to her and caught her just before she hit the ground.  I picked her up bridal style and yelled, “Orbital, let’s go!”

“Right M-M-Master K-Kite.” he replied, and the next minute we were flying in the air.  I tighten my grip on (Y/N) worriedly as we went as fast as we could back to Heartland Tower.   _‘(Y/N)... Please be okay.’_

The next day, after visiting Hart for the day, I decided to go and see how (Y/N) was doing.  After we got back I immediately took her to her room and called the doctor to check on her. He said that she had some minor injuries and was physically exhausted, but she would be alright with rest.  I walked into her room to find her still peacefully asleep, so I pulled a chair up to her bedside and sat down. I carefully wiped a piece of hair out of her face, and she started to stir. Her bright (E/C) eyes fluttered opened, and she turned her head slightly and looked up at me.  “Kite?” she questioned in a weak voice.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” I asked her.      

“Fine... Just a little tired.”

“Well then maybe you should sleep some more.”  I started to get up to let her rest, but I felt a light grasp on my sleeve.  I looked down and saw it (Y/N)’s hand grasping my sleeve.

“No...  Please stay.  I... I have to... *yawn* to tell you... something.” she said stubbornly while her eyelids started to close.

“Alright, I’ll stay until you fall asleep.  You can tell me what you want when you wake up, so please get some rest.” I said and gently put my hand on her’s.  She nodded slightly and slowly fell asleep. When I was pretty sure that she was asleep I got up to leave again.

“Kite…” I heard (Y/N) whisper, but when I turned to look her eyes were still closed.   _'Talking in her sleep?'_ I thought skeptically as I quietly walked back over to her bed.

“Yes?” I questioned.

“I love you.”  My eyes widened, and I felt my cheeks heat up.  Then it finally hit me. The reason I cared for her so much... It’s because I loved her too.

“I love you too.” I whispered in response and gave her a light kiss on her forehead.  I wanted her to be awake for when I give her a real kiss.


End file.
